


Naughty

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Lake, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun evening with Draco in the grounds after nightfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

His hair felt like feathers- gleaming platinum blond in the spilling light of the moon- and he tasted like peppermint.

“Draco,” you whispered into his mouth as you pressed your lips to his again, tangling your fingers in those luscious locks and leaning into his lean body. “Gods, if anyone knew what we were doing…” you giggled, breaking apart for a moment but staying close enough that your breaths mingled in the chilled night air.

Night had fallen long ago and now you stood with your secret lover beside the Black Lake, sharing stolen kisses under the full moon.

“If my parents knew what I was doing, they’d kill me,” the Slytherin chuckled quietly, pulling you flush against his body with the firm hands that held your hips. ““ _A muggle-born Gryffindor?_ ”” he imitated in his father’s voice. “Everyone thinks I actually care…”

“I don’t,” you offered, because when Draco was left to his own dark thoughts, sometimes he would crumble and you didn’t want him to lose himself tonight. “I think you’re one of the kindest guys I have ever met,” you pecked him slowly on the lips and added, “And one of the best kissers…”

At that, the boy shot you a small smirk before you felt yourself lifted and placed on your back, lying on the cool grass. Stifling a gasp, you watched as Malfoy drew his bottom lip between his teeth and flickered those delicious eyes over your body, sporting a wicked smile as he did.

“Wanna see what else I’m good at?” he asked innocently, but the way he was crouched between your thighs and spreading them apart was a sharp juxtaposition that made you keen slightly.

“Shit, Draco,” you mumbled, already half delirious with the way he was teasing you this evening, “If anybody sees us-  _ohh_.”

He was sliding two long, slender fingers over your panties and could probably already feel how wet you were. 

“Fuck it,” you growled, before you grabbed him and crushed your lips to his and hauled yourself in for one long, lovely night…


End file.
